Joseph Joestar es un buen hombre
by Distroyer
Summary: Spoilers de DiU y SC. Joseph Joestar es un buen hombre. Nunca decepcionó a su esposa en su vida de casados ¿Cierto? Pero esa llamada no ha traído buenas noticias y ella lo supo desde el principio. Cuando Joseph habla, la felicidad se desvanece. Esa felicidad que a Suzi Q la ha acompañado siempre.


**Spoilers de Diamond is Unbreakable. Menciones de hechos ocurridos en Stardust Crusaders también. Así que advertidos están. Mejor no sigan leyendo si no han llegado a esas partes. **

**¡Holi! Al fin me animé a escribir para el fandom de Jojo's, esta idea que me venia rondando hace tiempo. Quise enfocarme digamos en el momento en como los Joestar reaccionan cuando supieron de Josuke, sobre todo la reacción de Suzi Q. Es el primer fic que escribo para el fandom y tal vez haya ooc así que me disculpo por eso pero traté de que no sea el caso. Btw no estoy muy convencida por el titulo xD **

* * *

Suzi Q es una mujer cuya suerte le ha acompañado siempre. Durante su juventud tuvo la fortuna de servir a Lisa Lisa, una mujer digna de respeto, admirable, de carácter duro pero era comprensiva. Su suerte le sonrió nuevamente al casarse con Joseph "JoJo" Joestar. Un buen chico de igual forma lleno de buen karma; en aquel entonces un joven carismático, audaz, apuesto, con buen sentido del humor, quien resultó ser hijo de la mujer a quien servía. Suzi Q de Joestar estuvo rodeada de las personas que más amaba, con los lazos familiares más fuertes que nunca. Y Joseph siempre estuvo al pendiente de todas ellas, de su abuela Erina hasta el día de su muerte, de su madre Elizabeth incluso en su segundo matrimonio, de su esposa Suzi luego de que la estirpe continuara creciendo con el nacimiento de su hija Holy. Su única. Su rayito de luz, la razón de sus sonrisas y sus desvelos al procurarla cuando niña en todo momento. Los Joestar encontraron prosperidad en el negocio de las inmobiliarias y nunca faltó la felicidad.

Holy se interesó mucho desde su niñez por la cultura nipona. Se casó e hizo su vida en Japón con Kujo Sadao, un músico de buen renombre aunque su trabajo le impidiera estar mucho en casa debido a sus viajes de gira. Cuando el hijo de Holy nació, apenas Suzi y Joseph viajaron unas cuantas semanas para procurar y conocer al bebé. Pero con el correr de los años, cada vez les pesaba para hacer esos viajes tan largos y pesados y de cierta forma mantuvieron distancia a tal punto en que se comunicaban sólo entre llamadas telefónicas. Aunque cuando Holy más lo necesitó, Joseph siempre estuvo dispuesto a regresar a aquel país de oriente y de ser necesario, recorrer todo el continente asiático con su nieto para salvar a su hija de un severo estado crítico de salud que atentó contra su vida durante cincuenta largos, agobiantes, agonizantes días.

Sin duda Joseph nunca falla en cuanto a cumplir lo que se propone. Nunca decepcionó a Suzi Q durante cincuenta años de matrimonio. Ahora pensando en cómo distribuir la fortuna acumulada entre la familia, de esa responsabilidad sólo podía encargarse su nieto Jotaro.

— ¡Jotaro! Eres tú ¿Cómo has…?-Fue interrumpida de inmediato.

—Abuela Suzi, necesito hablar con mi abuelo. Es urgente.-Una mañana él se comunicó de manera reservada como su propia forma de ser, pidiendo exclusivamente hablar con el viejo Joseph de un asunto sumamente confidencial y delicado. A Suzi le pareció raro ¿De qué podría tratarse? Únicamente de asuntos legales con el testamento, pensó. Y eso no tendría por qué mantenerse tan exclusivo entre él y Joseph. Pero aunque fuera por un corto momento le alegró mucho escuchar la voz de Jotaro pero lo escuchó inquieto, exhalando entre dientes su característica frase "Yare Yare Daze".

Le hicieron llegar el teléfono a Joseph, mientras tomaba el sol, sentado en una de sus sillas en el jardín. Su mano artificial hizo rechinidos al flexionar sus dedos para tomar el aparato La conversación suscitada entre ellos pudo haber ido más o menos así.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Higashikata Tomoko?

— ¿Cómo?...Uh ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Jotaro?

—Sólo responde.-Dice dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Yo…eh, no recuerdo conocer a alguien llamado así.

—Tal vez te estoy pidiendo mucho. Entiendo que te sea difícil recordar, pero necesito que hagas un esfuerzo.

—Pero…no entiendo.-Se toma un momento para acomodar sus anteojos. —Creí que llamarías por algo relacionado al testamento ¿Cómo…como vas con eso?

—Precisamente. Esto tiene mucho que ver. Resulta que este nombre apareció entre los registros. Por eso necesito que me digas si tiene algo que ver con la familia Joestar.

—Eso…es extraño…-Hubo un silencio del otro lado. Jotaro contuvo la respiración un momento. Para él no era fácil hablarlo con su abuelo. Le costó mucho decidir hacer esta llamada. Pero sus sospechas y conjeturas acerca de un incidente ocurrido en el pasado, relacionado con este nuevo nombre; este suceso del que nadie sabía nada, y que ahora se desvele de esta forma, le obligaban a tener que descubrir la verdad. Aunque tratar un tema así ya con un hombre mayor de la edad de Joseph podría ponerlo muy mal, y no sólo a él sino igual a su querida abuela. Por eso necesitaba la mayor discreción posible. — ¿Por qué aparecería ese nombre? No encuentro una relación…tal vez…-Decía Joseph, poniendo todo su empeño en recordar tal como su nieto se lo pide. —tal vez los papeles están revueltos, o algún asociado mío del pasado…-Otro silencio breve. —Higashikata….-Joseph abrió los ojos repentinamente, asustado, temiendo por este nuevo presentimiento que su atrofiada memoria logra traer a su mente.

¿Cómo olvidarla? En uno de sus viajes de negocios. Una mujer joven, hermosa y encantadora luchando por terminar su carrera en la universidad. Recordaba haber sentido una atracción hacia ella por su carácter fuerte y decidido, por su lindo atractivo. Sin duda ella tenía un brillo en los ojos llenos de determinación que era difícil pasar por alto. Era el brillo en la mirada de una joven enamorada. Y Joseph cayó ante la tentación de una piel más joven y por revivir sus propias emociones del pasado. Pero sólo fue una noche, nunca fue nada serio. Un amorío que duró apenas lo que él tenía que estar en Tokio. Nunca le prometió nada, aunque no es como si Tomoko le hubiera exigido algo. Sabían que difícilmente volverían a verse, así que lo dieron todo en esta única oportunidad sin consecuencias ni repercusiones, y al volver a Estados Unidos Joseph continuó siendo el padre, abuelo y marido responsable y ejemplar que ama a su esposa. Pero vaya que las hubo, hubo consecuencias nueve meses después y Joseph nunca lo supo. Lo suyo tan sólo fue una aventura en la que ambos se sumergieron por pura locura o curiosidad. Quizá ella se sentía sola en aquella ciudad que no era la suya, al menos mientras acababa sus estudios, y cuando un hombre mayor se interesó por ella, no pudo más que caer rendida a sus brazos.

—Abuelo ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?-Inquiere Jotaro.

—Yo…yo…-Siente los labios resecos. Siente que necesita refrescarse con un vaso de agua o si no perderá el aliento. — ¿Qué dicen los papeles, exactamente?

—Esta mujer…-Dice. —registró el nacimiento de su hijo hace ya dieciséis años. Tiene el apellido de ella. Sin embargo, la cuestión es que declaró tu nombre como el padre de ese niño. Fuera de eso, nunca pareció demandar nada más. Sólo declararte como el padre, y eso es todo. Necesito saber porque haría algo así, abuelo, si no es para perjudicarte, a menos que tú…

—Oh…my…God…-Joseph siente un mareo repentino y se sostiene la cabeza. Definitivamente ya no está para recibir noticias de este calibre.

—Entonces es cierto.-Atina a decir el más joven. Joseph por otro lado sigue sorprendido y no sabe que decir. Es una vergüenza. La cabeza le da vueltas pero quiere mantenerlo al margen.

—…Era más joven, Jotaro.-Fue su primera defensa.

—No digas estupideces. Hace dieciséis años. Tenías sesenta y dos.

—No pensé…-Admite con derrota. —En lo que hacía.-El recuerdo de su dulce esposa le ataca una vez más. — ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Yo no seré quien diga nada.-Aclara con voz firme.

—Yo amo a Suzi. No sé cómo podría darle la cara ahora.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Enfrenta tus acciones, o no serás más que un cobarde. Esto sin duda nos afecta a todos.

—…Tienes razón. Debo hacerlo. Será difícil, pero…no quiero ocultarle secretos a mi familia.

—Como si esto no llevara oculto suficiente tiempo.

Joseph asiente con calma. —Respecto a mi hijo…

—Josuke.-Informa.

Joseph sonríe al conocer su nombre. Lo atesora en su mente y su corazón. Quiere empezar a imaginar su rostro. Tal vez tiene sus ojos, o los de Tomoko, pero es mejor concentrarse en la realidad justo ahora. —Soy responsable. Quiero ser responsable. Los he dejado a la deriva…a él, y a su madre…por tanto tiempo. Necesito compensarlo.-Jotaro presiente lo que su abuelo está pensando, pero quiere oírlo de sus propias palabras. —Debe ser incluido en el testamento.

—Puedo encargarme de eso.- Si Joseph está dispuesto a asumir su rol de padre, Jotaro no puede impedirlo. Es un orgullo cuando un hombre responde ante sus acciones. Su llamada termina tan confidencial como empezó, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

Joseph llama a Suzi y cuando la ve llegar a su lado la ve como siempre tan radiante e inmaculada que no soporta las ganas de derramar lágrimas en su presencia. — ¿Pasó algo, Joseph?-Oh, como le ha fallado. Le toma ambas manos como si no quisiera soltarlas nunca más y se las besa una y otra vez, una y mil veces. Ella se preocupa y con sus propias fuerzas se inclina delante de su esposo quien le pide perdón por sus errores cometidos. Ella no entiende que sucede pero la preocupación y la angustia le carcomen el pecho. Presiente algo, algo malo. Esa llamada no ha traído buenas noticias y lo supo desde el principio. Cuando Joseph habla, la felicidad se desvanece. Esa felicidad que a Suzi Q la ha acompañado siempre.

Se enfadó como nunca. Joseph nunca la vio tan molesta, armó un escándalo en la mansión y alteró igualmente al personal. En un santiamén se supo del amorío del señor Joestar gracias a las rabietas de Suzi, eso antes de pasar al llanto y la desilusión. Se negó a salir de su habitación compartida para no verlo, y el trató de todas las formas de disculparse y hablarlo. Cuando al fin Suzi se dignó a escucharlo y darle la oportunidad, Joseph siguió pidiendo disculpas y le volvió a jurar que sólo a ella le amaba. El carácter noble de Suzi terminó por aceptar los hechos y perdonar agriamente. Al final todos tienen algo de culpa.

Días después cuando las cosas se habían calmado, Jotaro informó de su estadía temporal en la ciudad de Morioh donde viven los Higashikata. Debió sacrificar el ver a su esposa e hija para ir y encontrar a Josuke. Pero no sólo se tata de la herencia. Los usuarios de Stand atraen otros usuarios de Stand, y donde uno se encuentre, siempre habrá más. Jotaro debía cerciorarse de saber si Josuke también adquirió una habilidad especial y junto con ello un nuevo descubrimiento salió a la luz. Si hay más usuarios es gracias a una flecha capaz de otorgarte tu stand si sobrevives luego de ser herido por esta. Así se resuelve la incógnita de como Dio adquirió a The World. En manos equivocadas esta arma es peligrosa y quien quiera que la tenga para generar Stands sin consideración debe ser detenido. Cuando esta nueva información llegó a oídos de Joseph decidió que era momento de partir de inmediato allá para encontrarse con los demás y hacer algo para vencer al enemigo.

—No vayas, Joseph…-Suzi le digo que era una pésima idea y que no podría hacer mucho pero Joseph se negó a hacer caso por más que ella insistió que no fuera. Joseph es tan terco e informó a Jotaro que llegaría a Morioh lo más pronto posible apoyado de la Fundación Spedwagon.

Suzi nunca logró entender nada de ese tema de los Stands pero siempre supo que para ellos era importante, tanto como para que eso fuera lo que los motivó hace diez años a partir a Egipto, así que no pudo retener a Joseph para ir de nueva cuenta. Además era su oportunidad para conocer a su hijo.

Los días que siguieron sin Joseph a su lado fueron tan tristes y solitarios. Sólo podía pedir porque regresaran a salvo una vez más. Lo que nunca esperó a su regreso fue verlo llegar con una bebé entre brazos ¿Acaso sería otra hija descubierta? Era el colmo para que Suzi volviera a poner el grito en el cielo pero Joseph se apuró a explicarle todo lo ocurrido en Morioh para llegar a ese punto. Era una niña especial. —No te asustes si de pronto no la ves. Tiende a…desaparecer de repente. Tuve que traerla conmigo, no pudimos localizar a sus padres. Pensé que podríamos…adoptarla.

Suzi analizó a la pequeña, aun dudando de la propuesta de su esposo que parecía una locura a estas alturas. Era un encanto. Risueña, simpática, con rastros de maquillaje en su rostro y unas gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojitos. Era tan linda, lo que provocó que emanara en Suzi el instinto maternal de cuidarla y protegerla. Pidió que se la diera para cargarla y hacerle unos mimos. Seguramente esta bebé también poseía un Stand, por eso lo de mencionar que es especial. Con mayor razón sólo esta familia podría hacerse cargo de educarla. — ¿Cómo la llamaríamos?-Pregunta mientras la mece para calmarla un poco.

—Josuke me dio la idea de ponerle…Shizuka.

Suzi analiza otra vez en lo que la observa con dulzura. —…Sí. Sí…me encanta.-Sonríe amplio. — ¡Es un nombre perfecto! Shizuka Joestar.


End file.
